


These Four-Eyes Are For No Other

by Lux1Noctis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux1Noctis/pseuds/Lux1Noctis
Summary: A random collection of drabbles, one-shots and prompts that focus on Levi x Hanji. Rated T for occasional dark subject matter and of course, Levi's mouth.





	1. In Times

Modern AU on this, they are both say...15 or 16, enjoy!

 

Levi leaned all the way back on a park bench and rested his eyes. Even though he could fight the disgust in his mind at the thought of how dirty the bench was, he chose not to. He was simply too worn out and tired to care, which is saying quite a bit. The small park was mostly empty on this late summer Sunday. His lidded eyes furrowed together as the late afternoon sun randomly peaked through the heavy foliage trees above.

Since the recent death of his mother and having to live with his alcoholic uncle Kenny, Levi hadn't been sleeping well. Though at the moment his bouts insomnia were minor amongst other pressing things. His grades which were once simple to maintain were slipping. Colleges he applied to were still not responding. His limited friendships were becoming more rocky and his cold stand-offish nature was becoming even worse.

Especially after a particularly fierce clash with his uncle that left him with a nasty blackened left eye. Once Kenny had the right (or wrong) amount of whiskey, he was liable to become violent over any little thing. Levi could always handle himself, but the liquor made his uncle much more intense and unreasonable. To avoid this, he tried his best to come back only when he was sure that he had already passed out. So he spent his days out in the city, trying to find some sort of center, some sort of peace.  
No matter how much time he continued to make for himself, it wasn't enough.

He leaned even further back on the cold dirty metal bench, trying to shut his mind down and get some sleep. He was nearly there, nearly to the void of stillness and silence, when he first started to hear it.

"Ooooo.....interesting..interesting..."

Levi tried hard to ignore it and tried to get back the state of bliss he was so close to. But the sounds continued....and continued.

"Aaahhh..hmmm, wait...hmmmm..."

Levi grew more agitated with each passing second. The sounds seemed to be getting closer.

"OooOOO, Hey! Wait...COME BACK!!!"

At last Levi snapped, with his brows together in extreme frustration he opened his eyes and let out a sharp, "What the fu-"

But was cut short by a figure tripping hard over his outstretched legs and awkwardly falling in front of him onto the grass.

"Aughhh..what the fuck!" Levi repeated louder as he straighted up and reached a hand down to soothe the mild pain in his calves.

He then focused in on that annoying sound that prevented his rest and on top of that, ran directly into his legs. A girl, perhaps no older than he was still laying on the grass. Her right arm tucked under her as she continued to stare ahead.

"Shooooot!" she drawled out, before she finally turned to notice what caused her to fall.

"Ooh Hi!" the girl said brightly still with a grin.

"What the fuck," Levi greeted back for the third time.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there," the girl apologized as she moved and sat up.

Levi didn't accept her apology at first, he was too perplexed by her weird behavior. He couldn't decide if he should keep cursing at her, to just simply continue cursing at her. His eyes traveled over her lean body, she was so...dirty. Her hands and fingernails had dirt on them, a few smudges on her cheeks and on her shitty glass as well. But worst of all was her white, or once white pants. Levi outwardly cringed at the amount of grass stains on the knees and butt. The state of those pants shocked him comatose for a few long moments.

"Are you ok?" the girl asks, her voice pulling Levi back from the brink.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked vaguely, quietly, as he forced his eyes away from her pants.

"Science!!" the girl boomed with enthusiasm.

She then lifted her arm, revealing a magnifying glass she had been holding. She steadied it in front of the lense on her glasses to prove her point.

"Science..." deadpanned Levi.

"MMMmmmm," the girl nodded vigorously.

"Science made you run into me?" 

"Well....kinda," the girl answered with a sheepish smile. "That is what I was really chasing after," she continued, pointing up at a low branch.

Around it fluttered a large monarch butterfly. Levi looked at it for a few seconds before turning his attention back to her.

"You're going to set it on fire with that, no wonder why it flew away from you."

"Nooo I'm careful. With this I can study all kinds-"

Levi cut her short with rapid movement of his head and hands that meant dismissal or 'hell no.' He had a strong feeling that he had to cut her off quickly before she really started talking. Abruptly he stood and began walking away.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?" the girl asked, jumping up onto her feet.

"Away," Levi answered without turning back.

"Hey come on! I said I was sorry," she pleaded as she raced to catch up with him.

She caught up without any help from Levi, who kept his brisk pace.

"My name is H-Woah! I didn't realize you are so short!" she said awe-struck in her bubbly voice. She began to stick out her hand to measure the difference between the two.

Levi gave one of his imfamous death glares, she retracted her hand.

"Do you eat enough turnips? Or spinach? How's your diet? Do yo-"

"Goddamnit..."

"Ok...well....uh..my name's Hanji," the girl said sincerely with her hand outstretched.

Levi did his best to ignore her, he kept his eyes forward, still keeping his legs moving fast. He was not even sure exactly where he was going, his legs were leading him back to his uncle Kenny's house. Though that is one of the last places he wanted to be right now. Her hand...that hand...was so filthy that he refused to grasp it under any circumstances. But oddly enough, even to him, he indulged her.

"Levi..." he mused, still keeping his eyes straight ahead.

He was truly suprised with himself. Hanji lit up and he decided to cut her off before she got on a roll again.

"Look, don't you have more science shit to do?"

"Well yea, I do, but I'd rather to do this."

"Piss me off?" Levi said with a sharpness in his voice.

"Nooo, my mom says that when people need help...then you should help."

"I don't need any damn help," Levi replied, sharper still.

"I can see that you haven't been sleeping all that good. And...what about your eye," Hanji said with a slight trepidation in her voice.

Levi came to an abrupt stop and for the first time since he walked out of the park, looked her full on.

"Don't fucking worry about that."

Hanji flinched as she came to a stop a few feet in front of him.

"I'd just like to help, you know, if you need someone to talk to."

"I don't," cut Levi as he began to move again. "Just mind your own shit."

"I don't really have a lot of friends," Hanji said out of the blue, causing Levi to stop after the short distance he'd gained. "So I know what it's like sometimes. But hey, if you want to come back to the park tommorow, I'll be there."

Levi stared at her, surprised that she had actually said something that carried meaning to him.

"Yea, whatever," he huffed and took off walking again.

"I'll be there," Hanji called out, making no attempt to follow. "Doing science!!" she finished, her enthusiasm already returned.

Levi said nothing else as he walked away into the dusk, But somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew. Knew in a weird way that he would stop by the park tommorow.


	2. Apart

Modern AU again on this one.

 

Apart

 

It is now two weeks since Hanji and Levi declared 'mutual separation.' Neither were coping with it very well. Levi grew restless as his cleaning duties became neglected. Hanji grew flustered in her 'scientific' work as her own 'experiments' began failing. Both were brooding and despondent at times. Yet neither of them would admit it out loud.

But to make matters worse was the maddening fight they were having over young Eren. Which now became so heated that they had to bring in a third party to try and resolve the situation. Communication had already broken down days ago between the two after Hanji sent her smartphone crashing against the wall in her new, mostly empty apartment. Her mind still seething in anger after reading Levi's last text on it.

"Eren is mine, I'm not giving him up to you."

Therefore Erwin Smith sat alone in a mostly empty run-down coffee shop, waiting for the two to arrive. He was their oldest friend respectively, knowing each long before they began dating. After all, it was his partially his influence and matchmaking skills that led them to each other. So he would be lying if he said that he didn't feel somewhat responsible for the current mess of the situation. A few minutes after ten Levi walked through the door.

"You're a bit late, that is most unlike you Levi," Erwin greeted with a slight smile as he rose and gave Levi's hand a brief shake.

"Tch," Levi grumbled. "The train was delayed," he smoothly glossed over with a white lie.

He pulled back a chair at the small table to wipe off the seat and back. He always disliked this coffee shop, it was dingy and neglected by his standards. 'But she loves this shithole,' Levi thought bitterly to himself. 'She had to insist to Erwin that I come here.'

Erwin, being the observant kind, gave Levi a sharp once-over as he cleaned the chair. He had noticeably changed in the week since Erwin had last seen him. Levi appeared tired and sullen, more so than usual, Dark circles formed under his eyes, his skin a few shades paler, overall he looked a bit sickly. The worst being a small coffee stain on the front of his white dress shirt. Erwin knew that Levi had to know it was there, which he took for a bad sign. 

However he chose not to point it out when Levi finally took a seat. He could tell that the shorter man was already ill tempered enough just being here. Their conversation was bland and unimportant as they waited for the final person to arrive.

Erwin was thankful that the cafe was mostly empty, even for it being so late in the morning. It was unlikely to him that they would make a huge scene, but he had grown to expect the unexpected. Then, fifteen minutes after ten, Hanji rushed through the door.

"You're late," Erwin greeted in a similar way, but with a knowing and understanding way.

"Yea," Hanji huffed, a little out of breath from running. "There was a delay on the train."

Erwin turned to give Levi the same look of 'knowing and understanding.' But Levi folded his arms over his chest and turned away. Giving more attention to the grimey front window than to his former lover of six years.

She pulled back a chair and suddenly gasped, "Oh, have you ordered yet?" mostly referring to Erwin.

"We aren't going to be here long enough," Levi interrupted sharply, for the first time turning her way.

Hanji leaned over the table, for the first time turning his way. Her hands gripped the sides of the table, giving him a hard stare. "Tell me he's ok!" she gasped, sounds of anger replaced with sad pouty tones.

"Tch, better than with you," Levi retored before leaning back. "Doing all your experiment shit on him."

"I've never hurt him!," Hanji fiercely defended, hands still on the table.

"Hanji, calm down please," Erwin interjected, placing his hand over hers.

"You're making a scene," Levi added.

"Levi pleas-" Erwin began.

"It's not a scene yet you-" Hanji screeched before Erwin interrupted her.

He stood quickly, hands now gripping her shoulders. "Calm down, please," Erwin said seriously. His icy blue eyes momentarily paralyzing her.

"Alright," Hanji sighed, moving to sit down in her chair.

Her right hand shook slightly as she adjusted her glasses and stared Levi down. Though it had little effect, he was already lazily watching her.

"What you're doing isn't right," declared Hanji.

"Eren belongs to me, or have you forgotten?" Levi replied.

"He belongs to both of us!" Hanji insisted, slapping her hands on the table.

"Why can't you sha-" Erwin began.

"That won't work," Levi interrupted. "She wouldn't bring him back."

Hanji gasped in offense and turned to face Erwin. "You see how cruel he is!"

"I know," Erwin nodded. "Some things may never change. But this situation must reach its end. Think about what is best for Eren."

"With me," Levi and Hanji said in unison, before angrily facing each other.

"He can hardly breathe with all the cleaning products you use!" Hanji proclaimed.

"Yea, what about all the powders and gels you rub all over him!" Levi shot back.

"You never take him outside enough, he won't grow healthy!" returned Hanji.

"You expose him to too much shit that could damage him!" Levi fired again.

At this point they were both standing and steadily moving closer from across the table.

"That's enough," Erwin declared with authority as he stood again. "You will share him and that is final."

"You can't," Levi said lowly.

"Because if you do not share him one week at a time," Erwin answered. "I will take him home with me, forever."

Both reeled back slightly at the prospect. Levi knew how serious Erwin could become and he relented. He gave a heavy sigh and slowly turned to Hanji.

"One week," he lamented. "Exchange every Sunday."

Hanji lit up like a firework.

 

XxXxX 20 minutes later XxXxX

 

Hanji and Erwin stood outside of Levi's apartment building. After only a few more minutes of arguing out conditions, they agreed on Eren going with Hanji today. Levi went in to get him and say his goodbyes.

"I'm a bit suprised he gave in so easily," said Hanji.

"You know Levi can be agreeable, at times," Erwin replied, he was about to say more but he heard footsteps approaching.

They both spun around when the door opened and out walked Levi holding onto Eren. Hanji clasped her hands together in glee and rushed forward to grab him. Though Levi pulled him away him away from her grasp.

"Are your hands clean?" Levi questioned.

"Of course, of course," Hanji exclaimed, fingers moving wildly.

With a reluctant glance at Erwin, Levi handed Eren over.

"Oh wow, he feels a lot heavier," boosted Hanji.

"Just...don't do anything stupid," Levi warned, though in a defeated tone.

"He will be fine with me," Hanji said seriously.

She bit her farewell to both of them and hightailed it home. All the while clutching Eren tightly to her chest. Levi watched her disappear morosely.

"Everything will be alright Levi," Erwin consoled, his hand rose to grip Levi's shoulder.

Though it did little to lighten his mood when his bright green leaves were no longer visible. And Eren the ficus tree faded from view.

 

XxXxX Four years previous XxXxX

 

"You can't be serious," Levi grumbled.

"Of course, it will be fun!" Hanji declared.

He came from work to find the kitchen in a mess, potting soil and fertilizer everywhere. She had also somehow gotten it all over herself. She lifted the fruits of her labor up for Levi to see.

"See, it's a ficus plant, male plant too," said Hanji, pointing at the small sprout in the middle of the small pot.

"How can you tell?" Levi questioned.

"I just can, and he needs a name," Hanji continued.

"Why? It's just some shitty plant. It will probably make a mess," Levi retorted.

"Oh come on, lighten up, this could be good for us. When you talk to him he will grow better. It would be like having a child of our own," said Hanji. "I will name him Eren and he is my gift to you."

"....How in the hell could I ever think of a plant as a child?"

 

XxXxX Present Day XxXxX

 

Erwin's hand remained on Levi's slumped shoulder.

"I don't think Eren is the direct cause of all this," Erwin said.

"Tch, how would you know," Levi said dismissively.

"I think it is what the plant represents between you two," continued Erwin. "It can still be fixed you know. Think of this as an opportunity to show her how much you care."

Erwin could make strong points from time to time, not that Levi would admit it out loud.

 

XxXxX 

 

AN: What a twist!


End file.
